Many games, particularly arcade, amusement, trailer, and carnival games, offer prizes to players by various means such as dispensation by chutes, tubes, and the like if game-winning criteria are achieved. In order to attract players away from competitive games, new and innovative methods of displaying and dispensing prizes to players are needed.
The present invention includes a novel method of lifting and displaying prizes by means of an electromechanical telescopic lifting device. For example a prize, placed atop the lifting device, is raised to various heights in a competing fashion relative to adjacently located lifting devices. In this example, game contestants control the vertical position of the prize by how well he or she scores in the game; the better the score, the higher the prize is elevated relative to competing game opponents. The first contestant to raise his or her prize the highest wins the game and the prize. This novel approach to prize dispensation provides an exciting way to allow contestants to both observe and compete for prizes.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.